


It’s Just Like Falling

by cordeliadelayne



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Community: deancas100, Drabble, M/M, Sex, Wing Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-20
Updated: 2016-09-20
Packaged: 2018-08-16 03:42:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8085661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cordeliadelayne/pseuds/cordeliadelayne
Summary: Originally posted to Livejournal in 2009.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted to Livejournal in 2009.

Dean has never wished that he could see Castiel’s true form more than in moments like these. When he’s lying in bed with Castiel caressing his naked flesh with wings invisible to his human eyes. Soft feathers stroking his erection, his nipples, his cheeks; impossibly everywhere at once and driving him insane. And Castiel is panting above him, eyes bright with power barely contained behind them. It sends pleasant shockwaves down Dean’s spine, to know that Castiel could destroy him with a single lapse of concentration.

And every night he sends Castiel closer to the edge. Just because he can.


End file.
